Come Along Doctor Boy!
by her-royal-timelady
Summary: The 11th Doctor's Ganger was bored. There were no adventures to go on, no people to run from, nothing. That is until an adventure called Nina literally bumps into her. She takes him on a spiral of adventures all leading up to a big question: Who was she? Will result in an eventual reunion of Doctors and Companions. Doctor/OC, and maybe Oswin/OC.


**Chapter 1**

**Come along Doctor Boy!**

**a/n Yes I'm using my story title as my first chapter. Don't judge me~! XD Okay, so this story has an OC in it, her name is Réalta 'Nina' King, her full bio is on my profile, so check dat stuff before you read this, if you want to, um and yeah. Réalta meets the Eleventh Doctor's ganger, and she kind of becomes "The Doctor", looking around for adventure and the Ganger kind of becomes the companion. Soo, yeah enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor missed running. The rush of adrenaline as he would glance back at whatever was chasing them; A Dalek, a Cyberman, or his sense of adventure. Technically, he wasn't the Doctor, he remembered, but he remembered every inch of his 1240 years of life, all his pain and his loneliness. That counted for something didn't it? The Doctor Ganger sighed, ruffling his hair with his hands in anger. Why couldn't anything interesting and Doctor-worthy happen to him? His bow tie dropped sadly and his hair flopped. He heaved a sigh, and pushed himself to keep walking. He drudged onward, in the fancy future mall of London.

_Face it, _The Ganger thought to himself, _Nothing interesting is ever going to happen to you on this god forbidden rock. I might as well-_

Before he could finish a girl with curly brown hair grabbed him fiercely, with a fingerless black glove, and tugged on his bow tie.

"_Run."_ She yelled at him, and dragged his bow tie, running at full speed. The Ganger had no choice but to follow and frankly, he was delighted.

**A little ways later… **

"What were we _running_ from?" Ganger looked at the mystery girl in wonder, panting as he relaxed from all the running. He was out of shape from not running for a long time.

"Oh, that? The 'Shadow Proclamation.'" She answered, punching her watch looking thing, with her finger.

The Ganger gulped hard. _The 'Shadow Proclamation'?! _he thought to himself, _Those are the inter galactic police! Why would they be chasing a normal earth girl? _

"I knew it! You're alien aren't you?" The girl suddenly shouted, snapping The Ganger out of his daze.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Ganger replied, his hands raised up in defense.

"Well, you just confirmed my suspicion." She commented, smiling at the little trick she had done.

_Damn it! _The Ganger silently cursed, _Have I gone numb in the brain? I am the Oncoming Storm! The Bringer of Doom! I am the – _

"So… What's your name?" She asked, startling him, _again_.

"Um… My name is…" He thought for a while. _What should I call myself? John Smith? No, that's too basic. The ganger of an all-powerful alien? No. Flesh? Nope._ After a while of the internal arguing, the Ganger finally decided.

"My name is…the Doctor." He finally decided, smiling at his choice.

The girl's eyes perked up and she grinned wildly. "Wow, that's an alien name for you! The Doctor! Huh, where have I heard that before? Oh well it's probably my weird feeling thing. Anyway, my name is Réalta King." She stuck out her hand to shake.

The Doctor shook her hand a quizzical look on his face. "Reilta?"

"No, it's Réalta. Ré-A-l-Ta. Usually people can't pronounce it, so you can just call me Nina King." She answered at super speed. "So, what are you gonna do next? Go back home to your wife? Kids?" Nina asked, scanning the Doctor up and down.

"Oh, uh I don't have any family to go back to…" The Doctor replied, smiling a little to himself.

"All alone, you're just like me. I have no one to go on all my adventures with…" She paused, and sighed deeply.

_Wow, this never happens to me… I'm usually the one who goes on adventures. And the only one who's alone. But this isn't exactly a normal day is it? _He contemplated, thinking.

"Um… This is goodbye I guess. Unless… you know… you want to… um, come with me?" Nina asked looking The Doctor's Ganger straight in the eye.

_She actually asked me! This is usually when the companions scream "Yes!" Should I do that? Hmm…_ He thought a little more to himself, and then finally decided.

"I'll go with you." The Doctor replied, breaking into a vast grin.

"Good." She stated, and rubbed the back of her head. _I did that in my last regeneration_; he thought then quickly remembered he wasn't the actual Doctor.

"So, where to first?" He asked awkwardly. _I've never felt like the companion, is this what they feel like?_ The Doctor was so absorbed in his thoughts that he completely ignored Nina.

"Um… hello?" She sing-songed, snapping her fingers in front of the Doctor's face.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" He asked enthusiastically. He was excited to start travelling again, even if he couldn't travel all of space and time. _This little human can't travel through all of space and time right? That would be too lucky._

"So… where do you want to go?" She asked, staring intently at him.

"Um… Paris?" The Doctor asked, not thinking of the impossible.

"That's boring. Let's go somewhere amazing! Oh I know, let's go to Space Florida." She said, already punching in numbers on her watch.

"Space Florida?" He asked, dumbfounded that this human even knew about the place.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. This time-vortex manipulator machine," she says pointing at the watch, "yeah, looks like a watch but it can use the time vortex, well, to travel in all of time and space. So… are you coming?" She asked out holding out a hand.

"Oh yes I am." He replied, grabbing her watch as she pressed the button to travel. He grinned wildly and crookedly, shaking in excitement. _Just like the good old days._ He thought, remembering the real Doctor's adventures.

"Space Florida here we come!" She yelled as they disappeared into thin air, and began traveling through the time vortex.

_Oh, this was going to be so much fun._ He beamed one last time before suddenly feeling queasy.

* * *

_Preview of next chapter:_

_"What so we're just going to solve a murder case just like that?" The Ganger asked, holding up his hands in confusion._

_"Yes we are. Keep up won't you, Doctor Boy?" Nina answered, shaking her head at the Doctor._

_"We're going to solve a murder. With Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." The Ganger replied, dumbfounded._

_"You're acting like this never happened to you. Didn't you say something about Agatha Christie?" She asked again, digging into him with her eyes._

_"Well, um, that was a while ago. And I was more composed back then. Now I'm all… jumpy."_

* * *

**a/n Oooh yeah! So that happened. And this is my first chapter of my new Doctor Who story. Next time they'll be solving a murder mystery with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. AnyWHOzies, R & R, please I need the motivation J and hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoy the rest of your day or night, and peace OUT! X her royal timelady**

***Disclaimer dance***

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. BBC OWNS THAT STUFF. AND DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!**

***HARLEM SHAKE MUSIC***


End file.
